Quando o Kazekage Chorou
by Paty-chan
Summary: Gaara tenta alertar Naruto sobre os riscos de continuar procurando por Sasuke. Será que ele vai conseguir fazer o loiro entender seus sentimentos?


**Nota: esta é a minha primeira fic de Naruto. E se estou escrevendo é culpa da Jesse, minha melhor amiga que me viciou na série e fez enxergar a lição que cada personagem traz em si. Por esses e outros inúmeros motivos, essa one-shot é dedicada a ela.**

**Espero que gostem e não esqueçam das reviews! Boa leitura :D**

_**Quando o Kazekage chorou**_

Gaara franziu o cenho, ao ouvir Naruto falar. Estava irritado, decepcionado... A única coisa que o ninja de Konoha sabia pensar era em Sasuke. Não precisava ter o dom de ler pensamentos para saber que não importava o assunto que estavam conversando, ele sempre ficava com aquele olhar melancólico e saudoso, como se o _traidor_ da Vila Oculta da Folha fosse a coisa mais relevante na face do planeta.

Sim, porque para o Kazekage, Sasuke era um _traidor._ Não somente por ter abandonado a vila, mas também por se comportar de maneira egoísta, ao ignorar o esforço de Naruto e Sakura para tê-lo de volta.

-... E é por isso que eu nunca vou deixar de tentar. –o loiro terminou seu monólogo de mais de quinze minutos ininterruptos, ao tentar explicar porque ainda ia atrás do moreno, apesar de todas as atitudes repulsivas que ele tomava.

Gaara o encarou, percebendo que não havia prestado atenção nenhuma. Para evitar uma situação constrangedora, balançou a cabeça positivamente, como se estivesse realmente interessado e fez um gesto para que Naruto continuasse.

Ao ver que ele prosseguiu seu discurso da mesma maneira que antes, ou seja, totalmente imerso em seus pensamentos, como se estivesse pensando alto e não conversando, o ruivo respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar. Não conseguia mais agüentar aquela situação toda, era algo que mexia com seus nervos.

Agora que havia se aberto às emoções lentamente, podia compreender o empenho de Naruto em trazer o chamado "amigo" até certo ponto e achava que era uma atitude louvável. Porém, estava mais do que claro, que toda aquela empreitada era em vão. Por mais que o loiro ficasse forte e realmente pudesse trazer Sasuke, nem que fosse à força, ele não estaria presente de alma e coração.

Estava completamente tomado pela idéia fixa de vingança. Como já dizia o poema: "O desejo de vingança é o veneno que se toma, querendo que o outro morra. Intoxica a alma e mata o corpo." E era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo... O moreno estava afogado em seu próprio veneno e morria lentamente, sem se dar conta disso.

E para Gaara, Naruto já tinha demonstrado de todas as formas possíveis que se importava com ele, que era necessário tê-lo de volta, que era seu "melhor amigo", seu primeiro "laço". Porém, não tinha mais o que fazer, não existia mais nenhuma outra possibilidade, todas já estavam esgotadas. Por que continuar vivendo daquele jeito, se martirizando todos os dias por uma culpa que não existia, carregando um fardo inútil?

-Por quê? –a pergunta saiu sem que esperasse, interrompendo o outro.

-Hã? –o loiro levantou uma sobrancelha, não entendendo o que aquela pergunta tinha haver com o que estava falando há pouco.

-Por que isso tudo? Eu realmente não consigo entender.

-Ele é tudo para mim... Foi a única pessoa que me enxergou como sou... Além de toda essa história de Kyuubi. –Naruto respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. –Meu melhor amigo, meu primeiro laço...

-Você fala do Sasuke como se ele fosse a melhor pessoa do mundo. –Gaara deixou que as palavras saíssem, precisava mostrar que aquilo tudo era loucura. –Como se ele nunca tivesse te desapontado, como se ele estivesse comprometido com essa amizade da mesma maneira que você está...

-Ele está apenas passando por uma fase ruim, tenho certeza de que Sasuke vai perceber que é errado continuar nesse ciclo vicioso. –ele sorriu, como se quisesse colocar um ponto final naquela discussão.

A ingênua idéia de Naruto transformou-se em revolta dentro do ruivo. Isso era contra tudo aquilo que entendia por sentimento. E a revolta tinha que escapar de alguma maneira e encontrou seu caminho nas palavras.

Talvez isso pudesse desfazer sua amizade, romper os laços que haviam construído. Mas precisava falar a verdade, mostrar o caminho de frustração e arrependimento que ele estava seguindo. Alguém precisava chacoalhar Naruto e trazê-lo de volta à realidade. Mesmo sabendo do risco, Gaara sentiu-se na obrigação de tomar para si esse papel.

-Tem certeza? Porque me parece exatamente o contrário... Ele não se esforça nem um pouco para mudar. –o ruivo sabia que estava sendo duro, mas não podia evitar. –Mesmo depois de demonstrar que você estava lá para ajudá-lo no que fosse necessário, Sasuke simplesmente ignorou suas apelações. Que tipo de pessoa é essa que você chama de amigo?

-Está dizendo que eu devo desistir por um acaso? –ele tomou aquilo como uma ofensa.

-Não. Estou dizendo que isso não deve se tornar o centro da sua vida, sua maior preocupação. –o Kazekage fechou os punhos, controlando-se ao máximo para não explodir. –Será que você não vê que está jogando sua vida fora, isolando-se das pessoas para tentar seguir Sasuke?

-Todos desistiram de tentar trazê-lo de volta, ninguém mais se importa com ele. –Naruto olhou para o lado. –A não ser eu e a Sakura.

-Porque todos perceberam que isso é impossível! Você não pude ajudar uma pessoa que não quer ser ajudada! –percebeu que seu tom de voz elevou-se um pouco. –Você tem noção de que está se acabando por dentro? Por mais que continue sorrindo e alegre como sempre, eu sei que isso é apenas farsa. No seu interior, você chora e se debate em frustração...

-O que você sabe sobre mim? NADA!

O loiro levantou-se, irritado.

-O que você sabe sobre sentimentos? NADA! –Naruto estava apoiado na mesa, encarando o outro com uma expressão de fúria.

-Está errado. –Gaara também levantou-se e sustentou o olhar, sendo tão ameaçador quanto o amigo. –Você sabe que pode enganar qualquer pessoa neste mundo, menos a mim. Eu conheço seu interior, sei como você realmente é. E neste momento, está se afogando em desespero, por não conseguir manter aquela promessa!

-Engraçado que quem ouvisse essa conversa de fora, ia achar que você é capaz de sentir alguma coisa. –suas palavras eram debochadas.

Os olhos cor de água-marinha do Kazekage se arregalaram ao ouvir tal declaração. Sabia que o outro não tinha intenção de machucá-lo verdadeiramente, mas o fez. Lágrimas começaram a se formar, deixando sua visão mareada.

-Se permanecer neste caminho, de dor e ilusão, sofrendo todos os dias por uma pessoa que não dá a mínima atenção aos seus esforços, vai acabar sozinho... –seu tom de voz baixou, era quase um sussurro. –Vai acabar me perdendo...

-Você fala assim porque não conhece Sasuke. –o loiro percebeu que fez besteira e também se acalmou.

-E nem quero conhecer uma pessoa tão egoísta quanto ele, que faz questão de afastar todos ao seu redor... –as lágrimas aumentavam ainda mais. –Se estou aqui, tentando fazer com que você enxergue a realidade, é porque posso sentir... E o que eu sinto é muito mais do que possa imaginar. Naruto, por favor. Pare essa busca insana por uma pessoa que não existe mais. O Sasuke que você conheceu criança morreu, foi transformado pela vingança.

-Não posso... Não dá. –ele baixou a cabeça, olhando a mesa.

_-Naruto, por favor..._ –Gaara repetiu, chegando ao seu limite.

Naruto levantou o rosto e olhou para o Kazekage.

-Desculpe, mas eu preciso continuar minha jornada.

Antes que o loiro se virasse para ir embora do escritório, Gaara deu-lhe um tapa no rosto, com as costas da mão. Ambos se encararam, espantados. As lágrimas finalmente caíram e molharam o rosto do ruivo, silenciosas.

-Hoje, eu sou essa pessoa porque você me ensinou o valor dos sentimentos, o que é a amizade... –ele falava com um fio de voz. –E se você for embora, eu não vou agüentar. Meu coração vai morrer a cada dia um pouco.

Naruto colocou a mão sobre a marca vermelha no rosto e saiu do escritório, deixando Gaara _sozinho._

(...)

A mochila já estava pronta, em cima da cama. Mas ele não tinha coragem de sair do quarto. Não sabia como encarar o Kazekage depois da discussão que aconteceu no escritório e também não podia simplesmente ir embora de Suna sem avisar seu representante.

Olhou para a tempestade de areia que acontecia do lado de fora do prédio, seu coração estava apertado. O que deveria fazer? Naruto respirou fundo, encostando a testa no vidro, procurando uma solução.

Parecia que as palavras de Gaara ainda podiam ser ouvidas. Sua teimosia havia construído um muro tão forte, que até então ninguém tinha conseguido atravessar. Ele achava que estava certo, que aquela busca era o que devia ser feito. Sabia que ninguém mais iria atrás de Sasuke, ele sempre foi uma pessoa sozinha. E ao tentar salvá-lo, seguiu pelo mesmo caminho.

Não sabia o que fazer porque estava em choque com a realidade. Naruto se deu conta de que havia magoado profundamente uma das pessoas que mais se importava com ele.

-Merda! –xingou e deu um soco na parede.

Agora era ele quem chorava. Por raiva, por frustração, por decepção, porque precisava colocar pra fora tudo aquilo que esteve guardando durante tanto tempo. Sentia-se completamente exaurido. Não agüentava mais.

Tinha certeza de que Sakura também se sentia daquela maneira, como se por mais que tentasse voltar à superfície, sempre acabava sendo tragado para o fundo do mar. Sempre falava do ciclo vicioso em que Sasuke estava preso, contudo não era muito diferente dele.

Naruto deixou seu corpo escorregar pela parede e ajoelhar no chão. As lágrimas queimavam seus olhos, seu coração parecia que ia explodir. Após alguns minutos chorando, sentia-se um pouco mais leve. Os pensamentos estavam mais organizados e sabia o que deveria fazer.

Pegou sua mochila e foi ao escritório do Kazekage. Contrariando totalmente as regras de educação que Tsunade vivia gritando para que lembrasse assim que se dirigisse a um representante, abriu a porta sem bater.

Encontrou Gaara conversando com um subordinado, sobre alguns problemas que a tempestade de areia tinha causado numa construção.

-Envie médicos para cuidar dos feridos e quero uma avaliação dos estragos. –ele terminou de fazer as recomendações, ignorando a presença do loiro.

-Sim senhor. –o subordinado deixou o escritório rapidamente.

Naruto colocou a mochila no chão e se aproximou, dando a volta na mesa de Gaara. Quando estava de frente para o amigo, ajoelhou-se no chão, encostando a testa no piso de pedra fria.

-Perdão! –ele disse, da forma mais sincera que conseguiu. –ME PERDOE! Eu não parei para perceber o que estava realmente acontecendo comigo. Prometo que...

-Chega de promessas, Naruto. –o ruivo conseguiu falar, depois de conseguir vencer a dor que ainda sentia. –Não prometa o que não pode cumprir.

O ninja de Konoha levantou o rosto, encarando o amigo, estava sendo verdadeiro.

-Eu nunca vou me perdoar por ter te magoado, quando você só quis me mostrar a verdade. Você está certo, essa busca não vai me trazer nenhuma felicidade, pelo contrário. –o loiro deixou que as palavras fossem ditas por seu coração. –Talvez o Sasuke que eu conheça ainda exista dentro daquela pessoa fria que ele é hoje em dia... Ou não. Só vou conseguir saber se eu tentar.

Gaara apenas ouvia, estava mudo.

-Você me mostrou onde eu estava errado e quero que saiba que não vou mais me deixar levar pela teimosia. Agora estou totalmente consciente do que devo fazer... –um sorriso formou-se nos seus lábios, de orelha a orelha. –Isso pode até não dar em nada, mas não conseguir viver me perguntando como teria sido se eu tivesse tentado.

No fundo, o ruivo sempre soube que o resultado seria esse, ele era teimoso. Naruto insistia em seguir aquele caminho, mas pelo menos, agora seguia de olhos abertos, consciente dos riscos que poderia correr.

-Se você realmente tiver que ir, vá. Não vou impedir você. Não posso livrá-lo do sofrimento, da frustração e da dor que isso pode acarretar. –Gaara o encarou, sua voz era calma. –Apenas desejo que no final as coisas dêem certo.

-Obrigado... –ele levantou junto com o outro. –Por tudo.

-Já que a tempestade ainda não passou, eu te levo até a entrada da cidade. –o ruivo mudou o assunto. –Preciso resolver alguns assuntos por lá também.

Eles saíram do prédio e enfrentaram a tempestade, que estava muito intensa. Se não estivesse acompanhado pelo Kazekage, Naruto possivelmente teria se perdido ou ia ser arrastado pela areia.

Assim que se aproximaram da entrada, Gaara sentiu algo estranho. Naruto havia lhe ensinado a nunca desistir, nunca deixar-se abalar pelos acontecimentos. "A gente erra, aprende e segue em frente, sempre melhorando", era o que ele costumava fazer e agora estava colocando em prática.

Movido por isso, o ruivo parou de andar e fechou os olhos. Concentrou-se na areia que voava ao seu redor e sentiu-se conectado a ela. O chakra em seu corpo fluiu de tal maneira, que ao movimentar as mãos, a tempestade ia parando lentamente.

Naruto ficou imóvel, observando o amigo lidar com a tempestade como se fosse algo pequeno. Em questão de poucos minutos, o céu voltou a ficar azul, como se a tempestade nem tivesse acontecido de fato.

-Incrivel! –ele disse, sentindo o queixo caído.

Gaara apenas corou, sem graça. Estava um pouco cansado, mas ainda era capaz de dominar a areia, mesmo não sendo mais o portador do Bijuu de uma calda.

-Agora você pode ir em paz, Naruto. –o Kazekage esboçou um leve sorriso. –Independente de qual seja o resultado do seu objetivo, quero que me conte. Estarei esperando aqui pela sua volta.

-Obrigado... Por tudo. –o loiro repetiu o que tinha dito no escritório.

Sem que Gaara esperasse, Naruto aproximou-se e segurou seu rosto. Encostou seus lábios na tatuagem que simbolizava o Amor, num beijo repleto de agradecimento e compreensão.

-Da próxima vez que nos vermos, essa história vai ter chegado ao fim. –ele afirmou, com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

-Tenho certeza que sim.

E o Kazekage ficou ali, observando seu amigo deixar a cidade de Suna, de encontro ao seu objetivo. Dessa vez, as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto, não eram de dor e sim de alegria... Por ver que Naruto havia recuperado seu brilho, sua força. Enquanto ele sentiu-se mais vivo que nunca.

~FIM~


End file.
